Assumption III
by adarkworldfantasy
Summary: The third and final installment to "Assumption," and this time not only is Yuffie making assumptions, but Cid as well. Yaoi warning, don't like, please don't read.


Vincent walked quite calmly down the corridor of the airship, seemingly off in his own world of contemplation. Though if one could see behind the tall collar of the cloak he donned, one would see a large smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as the fresh image of Cid was still in his mind. It was not often that it happened, but when Cid, a man of many words and quite the enhanced vocabulary, was rendered speechless, Vincent found this to be quite amusing. It was something that happened very rarely. Vincent was pretty sure that the man had tripped and fallen at one point considering some of the sounds he had heard, but he knew a simple fall would not deter the captain from learning what he had actually meant when he spoke to him earlier in the room.

The gunman strode up to his bedroom and opened the door before slipping inside, his movements fluid and quiet as always. He walked over to the bed to sit on the edge of it and reached up to expertly undo the clasps on his cloak and set it to the side as he spoke aloud a single word.

"Five."

Vincent reached up and pulled off his headband and draped it over top of the cloak.

"Four."

He then reached up and pulled off the one glove and tossed it on top of the pile then combed his hand through his unruly hair.

"Three."

Vincent was just starting to unclip the gauntlet from his glove when there was a heavy _bang_ at the door, followed by a moment's hesitation and several loud knocks. The gunman chuckled from the image of Cid walking into the door before knocking on it. "Faster than I thought," he spoke quietly to himself as he strode over to the door and opened it. Vincent smirked to himself as he watched Cid, who was wavering just a bit where he stood, a prominent red mark on his forehead proving that he had indeed walked into the door. "You're two seconds early."

Blue eyes blinked with confusion. "Eh?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Were you wanting something?"

"Hell yeah, I was wantin' somethin'!" Cid sobered at his own outburst, a soft noise of the pilot clearing his throat breaking the sudden silence. Cid shifted on his feet a bit. "So uh...mind if I come in?"

"Certainly. Come in," Vincent said and stepped to the side. He smiled a bit as Cid walked into the room, seeming to try and keep his composure as best as he could. Vincent shut the door behind him. "Was there something you were wanting to talk about? You look like something is troubling you." Unlike other times where Vincent's voice held it's tone of concern when asking such a question of his friend, this time it sounded more amused than anything.

Blonde brows knitted slightly as Cid looked behind him for a moment and then to the pile of clothing that was draped over the end of the bed. "I was just...uh..." Cid let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes lightly. "Vince, back there when you and I were talkin'...ya didn't really mean that-"

"I'm attracted to you?"

"...Uh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be it," Cid replied, stunned that the other had actually come out and said it.

Vincent chuckled once more as he drew closer to the other, stopping in front of him with less than a foot of space between them. "And this surprises you, does it?"

"Nah, of course not. I just decided ta trip over my own feet three times and walk inta two walls fer the hell of it," Cid retorted. "You and yer damned long legs..." he muttered under his breath as a tint started to cover his cheeks a bit.

Vincent smirked a bit to himself as he looked at the pilot, who was avoiding his gaze at the moment, once more quite amused how the usually up front and headstrong man was acting more like a shy child than anything. "You don't like my legs?"

"O' course I do!" Cid barked without even really thinking, then clamped his lips. "Jus'...ah hell, I feel like a fuckin' idiot," he muttered then scratched the back of his neck. Cid looked up to the other. "Get that look off yer face," he said as he looked at the smug grin on the gunman's face. After saying that however, Vincent's smirk only grew, which in turn made Cid smile a bit as well. Cid shook his head. "Yer a wicked man, Valentine."

Vincent chuckled once more, a playful glimmer appearing in his eyes. "Oh...you have no idea..."

Yuffie groaned as she made her way down the hallway, arms crossed over her chest, bottom lip jutted out and feet flopping as she went in search of both Cid and Vincent. She didn't exactly want to have to face Cid yet and apologize, but she, as well as Tifa, knew that she had to. She knew she had stepped over a line and she'd upset the two. At least she hadn't been cruel and acted disgusted by the assumption that she'd made. She could at least get a pat on the back for that.

Vincent would be easier to apologize to. He'd accept her apology, most likely make a promise of killing her if she did it again, then move on. It was Cid that she was worried about speaking to the most. Right now the most prominent image flashing in her mind was Cid grabbing hold of her arms and trying to rip her in half. The only thing she could hope for at this point was that Vincent was with Cid and he would hold the pilot back if he did try to kill her. If Vincent _chose_ to do so, that was.

Yuffie searched around, originally looking into Cid's room first. After knocking and waiting quite some time, she poked her head in to find that it was empty. Ok, Vincent's room, that was the next best bet…so she continued along until she reached it. She pressed her ear against the door, eyes blinking and widening a bit when she heard muffled and disgruntled noises coming from inside. Cid was still pissed off?

Yuffie felt her stomach lurch a bit, but she took a deep breath and straightened out. "Alright Yuffie, you can do this," she said to herself, then knocked on the door. "Cid? It's me," she spoke through the door, though she could still hear the noises. She quietly turned the door knob and opened it up. "I wanted to-"

The words seized in the Wutai ninja's throat, a quiet squeak coming out as brown eyes watched a very naked Vincent Valentine laying over top of an equally naked Cid Highwind upon the bed that was creaking heavily and smacking into the wall. The screaming she'd heard hadn't been that of rage or fury, but rather of pleasure, the two going at it like it was their final day on earth.

Yuffie gulped and quietly shut the door once more. She wavered a bit on her feet as she stood there, the images far too fresh in her mind. She could remember back when they first met Vincent that she'd made a few comments about wanting to see Vincent's moves, but she never expected to quite see moves like that.

Like a zombie, Yuffie turned on her foot and slowly walked back down the hallway once more, staring blankly. She couldn't believe it. She had been right after all! She just didn't expect to actually see the actual proof of it.  
After nearly ten minutes of very sluggish walking, she bumped into Tifa. The brunette blinked as she looked at Yuffie, noting the spaced out look in her eyes.

"Yuffie? Are you alright?" Tifa asked, gently placing her hands on the young girl's shoulders. Yuffie looked like she was about to keel over.

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked once more and looked up to Tifa. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. It's...all good."

"You sure?" Tifa questioned, not looking at all convinced. "You look like you got a lobotomy performed on you. What happened? Was Cid still screaming?"

"Oooh, he was screaming alright," Yuffie agreed quickly.

"Uh huh. I kind of thought that might happen," Tifa said. With a soft sigh, she circled an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you some tea. You look like you could use something," she said as she started to lead the other back to the kitchen. "How about Vincent? Did he take it well?"

"I think he was taking it pretty damn good. He sounded quite...relieved..." Yuffie said, continuing to stare into outer space.

Tifa smiled a bit and pat her on the shoulder. "That's good. Was he with Cid when you found him?"

"You bet he was..."

Tifa chuckled as she led the girl into the kitchen area and sat her down in a chair, then went to get some water for tea. "Well that's probably a good thing. At least if it came to push and shove, Vincent could always pin Cid down until he listened to reason."

At that moment, there was a loud 'thunk' of Yuffie's head hitting the table. "Tifa...you have no idea how accurate that statement was..."

A/N: The third and final installment to the series XD I don't think that there will be any more plot bunnies for this story but I do hope you all liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
